1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a washing control method of the same. More particularly, to a washing machine and a washing control method of the same that is capable of controlling laundry to be effectively washed depending upon load of the washing machine and the amount of wash water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional washing machine (for example, a drum type washing machine) is a machine that washes laundry by lifting and dropping the laundry in a cylindrical rotary drum during rotation of the drum. The drum type washing machine has washing time longer than a conventional pulsator type washing machine. However, the drum type washing machine has advantages in that damage to laundry is low, and the amount of water consumed is small. For this reason, the demand of the drum type washing machine has increased.
The conventional drum type washing machine detects the weight of laundry (i.e., the amount of load) in the beginning of washing to decide the amount of wash water, after a user selects a washing course, and performs a washing operation with an operation rate (i.e., motor-on/off time) and a washing time set for each weight of the laundry based on the selected washing course.
However, the amount of water absorbed by the laundry varies depending upon the material of the laundry (for example, towels or blue jeans), although the weight of the laundry is the same. As a result, the amount of wash water varies depending upon the material of the laundry during washing, and therefore, in the case of heated washing, time necessary for wash water temperature to rise to a desired wash water temperature varies.
In a conventional washing method, however, algorithm is executed, in the beginning of washing, based on an operation rate and washing time set for the weight of each dried laundry based on each washing course without consideration of the rise change of the wash water temperature generated due to the change in the amount of wash water depending upon the difference in material of the laundry. Consequently, in the case of heated washing, the same algorithm is executed irrespective of initial water temperature, the change of the wash water temperature, or the rise rate of the wash water temperature. As a result, it is not possible to achieve optimal heating and machine force application in consideration of the change in the amount of wash water, the temperature of laundry, and the change of the wash water temperature.
Furthermore, a conventional system to execute the algorithm based on the difference of the operation rate and washing time set for each load based on a washing course through detection of the weight of the laundry is applied in the case of a washing course that is capable of washing a large amount of laundry. However, in the case of a washing course that is capable of washing only a small amount of laundry (for example, a delicate washing course or a rapid washing course), an algorithm additionally set for each load is not provided, and therefore, the same algorithm is executed irrespective of the weight of laundry, the amount of wash water, and the temperature of wash water. As a result, laundry, such as wool or silk, requiring delicate washing may be damaged due to non-uniform wash water temperature.